ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: The Virus Spreads
(Linma and his friends see Darna, Kinsa, Kelal on a very high TV screen. Darna is holding an iPhone. They are inside a storage room.) * Kinsa: (on TV) My friends. So, did you manage to crack the password? * Denra: Yes, we did. It's "The Plague". * Kelal: (on TV) "The Plague"? * Denra: Yep. * Darna: (on TV) I'm gonna try that now. (She enters it into the security panel and the door opens. The warriors at the bar make notes on a notepad with a pen.) * Kinsa: (on TV) Great work, gang. We're in. OK. I'm just looking at the box now. (opens it and takes out the items) * Kelal: (on TV) Two things, cadets. Firstly, a pair of black rubber gloves and a scroll. Do you want me to read it, cadets? * Simal and Melja: Yeah. * Melja: Use the scroll. (Darna unrolls the scroll and reads it.) * Darna: (on TV) OK. It reads. "Goldfist, I've done my research of all of the tragedies to fall Vegas and the best way to get people to move out would be to release The Plague Virus." * Kinsa: (on TV) Cadets, a Plague Virus. * Darna: (on TV) "I've designed one just for you. It gives people golden boils that smell of eggs. I intend to test it out on a rat in the Springs Preserve. Yours, Dr. Bernard Boil." * Volna: Bernard Boil? * Kelal: (on TV) Well, what do we think, cadets? * Sarla: You need to get down to the Springs Preserve and see it you can find this rat. Keep the gloves. * Kinsa: (on TV) OK, cadets. We'll head straight to the Springs Preserve now. * Wenra: Thank you. (Darna shuts off the iPhone and the TV then resumes the news that was playing.) * David Campbell: Fantastic work, agents. That's it for now. * Drew Drechsel: OK, brilliant. We've discovered a lot from that. What have we discovered? * Wilga: We've got somebody called Bernard Boil working for him and he already has a sample of the plague. * Linma: He's trying to test it out on a rat in the Springs Preserve. * Denra: OK, Travis Rosen, can the TV tell us about Bernard Boil? (The TV shows a profile of Bernard Boil.) * Travis Rosen: Cadets, meet Dr. Bernard Boil. Disgraced biologist and plague enthusiast. He was thought to be in an asylum in Hungary, but it's feared he must have escaped. * Ryan Stratis: OK, cadets. What do we see before us? * Linma: Dr. Bernard Boil. He's a clean freak, often covers his face. Cultivating bacteria and lab work. * Melja: He's basically a specialist in viruses. * David Campbell: Yep. (Suddenly, the TV goes static and it reads "SIGNAL LOST".) * Flip Rodriguez: No. Not again. (The screen changes to Goldfist in his lair.) * Goldfist: You snivelling urchins had best quit. Your precious capital must be bought down a peg or two and Dr Boil is causing me an arm in the neck! I mean, quite literally, I've got a pun in my arm! And to think all of this on the one day that I get a jam craning! (He jams the jar into his neck. Then, the same thing happens again and the screen goes into black.) * James McGrath: Perplexing. Completely confusing, but he's onto us. He knows what you're doing, which means we need to be so fast. Time's against us, so let's use if the girls have made it to the Springs Preserve to go and find what we believe is an infected rat there somewhere. Girls, are you there, please? (Darna, Kelal and Kinsa appear on the TV again. They are at the Springs Preserve.) * Kelal: (on TV) OK, cadets. I think we've made it to the Springs Preserve. * Sarla: If you find a rat that's infected, wear the black gloves so you don't get infected. * Darna: (on TV) Actually, I've got those gloves in my pocket. Let me pop them on. (She does so.) OK. Gloves are on. * Kinsa: (on TV) And I think we've spotted that rat we were looking for. * Darna: (on TV) It doesn't look good, cadets. We're going to go in and check. (They head towards the infected rat and kneel down. The rat is covered in golden boils.) * Kelal: (on TV) Well, cadets, it looks like this plague has worked. This rat's covered in golden boils and it definitely smells like eggs. * Kinsa: (on TV) We need to find out exactly how this virus works. * Darna: (on TV) I can scan you a sample of its blood. That way, you should be able to create an antidote. * Wenra: OK. * Melja: Yeah. * Kelal: (on TV) Hurry, cadets. * Brent Steffensen: We'll be back with you soon, girls. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus